The Ninja Demigod of The Ocean: The Lightning Thief
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Percy Jackson, is of course not your average demigod. He is the son of Poseidon, a child of the Big Three, and is a ninja in training and is the host of the spirit who is the greatest ninja demon in Japanese history...wait, WHAT? Watch as Percy becomes the first ninja demigod and saves the world! Percabeth!
1. My PreAlgebra Teacher,A FREAKING MONSTER

**PLG: My first Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians Crossover, YAY!**

**Gaia: PLG, you're making too many stories. At this rate you'll never finish a single one.**

**PLG: I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TO WRITE THIS STORY DOWN OR ELSE I WON'T HAVE INSPIRATION ANYMORE! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Ninja Demigod of the Ocean: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 1 My Pre-Algebra Teacher is a FREAKING MONSTER!**

**Percy's POV**

…is this on now…?

…okay! Okay! You don't have to shout at me! You're in my mind so you don't have to shout! Sheesh, and I thought you were the idiotic one…

Oh, sorry.

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood AND have a freaking ninja-demon inside me (but to tell you the truth it's actually kind of cool since he teaches me stuff).

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: CLOSE THE BOOK RIGHT NOW! BURN IT! THROW IT AWAY! RIP IT APART! SCATTER THE PAGES IN THE WIND! BELIEVE WHATEVER YOUR MOM OR DAD TOLD YOU FROM BIRTH IF YOU HAVE ONE! TRY TO LEAD A NORMAL LIFE! PRETEND YOU NEVER EVER READ AND/OR SEEN THIS BOOK! WALK AWAY NOW!

Being a half-blood is dangerous and scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. I'm worse since I HAVE A FREAKING NINJA DEMON INSIDE ME!

But if you're a normal kid, reading this because you think this book is fiction (which the previously said ninja demon made me write), great! Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this has happened!

But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside (which isn't indigestion or a stomach ache)-STOP READING IMMEDIATELY, BURN THIS BOOK, RUN AWAY, AND PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED! **EVER!** You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_ can sense it too, and they'll come after you too.

Don't say I didn't warn you…

My name is Perseus Jackson, but people just call me Percy.

I'm twelve years old, and have another spirit inside me, which is a NINJA DEMON, named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

He's been there ever since I could remember, he taught me how to be a ninja, control my chakra, and do AWESOME techniques called jutsus! He's like a brother to me in all but blood…actually since he's inside me he's technically blood related but…UGH TOO CONFUSING!

Oh wait, I'm getting a bit off track here…

Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that since sometimes I accidentally lose control of my chakra and blow water pipes by accident while practicing my jutsu.

I could start at any point of my short and weird and crazy and secretly training to be a ninja life, but things REALLY started to get bad and crazy when our sixth grade class took a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Greek and Roman stuff…to be honest I prefer looking at Japanese stuff since Naruto really influenced me and made a HUGE impact on my life.

I know-it sounds like torture! Most Yancy field trips were. I really hoped that there was at least some cool Japanese stuff like a katana! Or maybe a giant zanbatou like Naruto saw in one of his missions once!

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading the trip so I had hope.

Mr. Brunner is a middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair, thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket. He's my favorite teacher since he tells stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this cool collection of Roman armor and weapons…only if he had Japanese weapons he would be the best teacher I could ever have.

I hoped the trip would be okay, or at least not get into trouble, again.

But man, did s*** hit the fan!

Bad things always happen on school trips. They usually involve either Naruto somehow taking over without me noticing or my lose concentration over my nature chakra and water pipes break.

I was determined to be good on this trip for once.

I was tempted to stab Nancy Bobofit, the class b****, with my katana which was sealed on a (fake) tattoo on my shoulder since she kept throwing chunks of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at my best friend Grover.

Grover was an easy target; he was scrawny; he cried when he was frustrated. He must have been held back several grades because he's the only sixth grader I know with acne and a start of a wispy beard on his chin. And on top of all that, he was crippled. Apparently he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs and he walked weird, like every step he took hurt him. But he couldn't be any faster when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

While Bobofit was throwing wads of her sandwich I had to held myself AND Naruto back (which is not an easy task) to stab her right then and there since I was on probation.

"I'm going to kill her when I get out of probation," I muttered darkly with Naruto agreeing with me completely.

Grover tried to calm us…I mean me…down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

He ducked under to avoid Nancy's sandwich.

I started to lose it and reached for the seal on my shoulder and started to get up. "That's it," but then Grover pulled me back.

"You can't," Grover reminded me, "You're on probation, remember."

In hindsight, I should've killed her then since being suspended wouldn't compare to the s*** I was about to get into….and so I can already deal with my first kill without the dangers of a battlefield.

As Mr. Brunner led the museum tour we saw marble statues of the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses and glass cases full of SUPER old black and orange pottery and blah blah blah.

It impressed me that all this survived for maybe two thousand years, or was it three thousand? Eh, I don't actually care that much… Now where was the Japanese history section so I can see the cool paintings of awesome warriors?

He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall stone column with a giant sphinx on top of it, and started telling us that it was actually it was a _stele_, a grave marker, for a girl about our age. I tried to hear what he was saying but everyone around me was talking and wasn't paying attention and every time I told them to shut the hell up Mrs. Dodds, our Pre Algebra teacher, gave me the evil eye.

Then Nancy Bobofit snicker something about the naked guy on the stele so I turned around and shouted at her to shut the hell up and it came out louder then I meant to and the whole group laughed.

Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

Thanks to Naruto's training, I had a stoic face on that told nothing. I said, "No, sir."

Then he pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Can you tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the picture and I felt relieved since I actually know what it is. "It's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, but he wasn't satisfied. "And he did this because…"

"_He was the King Titan and he didn't trust his kids, the gods, because he thought they might try to take over the throne…"_ Naruto whispered to me inside my mind when I was stuck and I said a silent thank you to him.

"He was the King Titan and he didn't trust his kids, the gods, because he thought they might try to take over the throne so he ate them. But then Rhea, his wife, hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead and he didn't notice a thing. When Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad into barfing up his siblings—"

"Eew!" said some girls behind me.

"-and there was this huge fight between the gods and titans and the gods won."

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit commented, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say in our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

Apparently Mr. Brunner heard her. "And why Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's question, does this matter in real life."

"Busted," Grover muttered and I felt Naruto grinning in my mind.

"Shut up," the b**** hissed at him, her face so bright that her hair was extremely dull in comparison.

I got stuck again and Naruto whispered to me the answer. "…uh…if we get jobs somewhere like Greece, we need to know this kind of stuff."

Brunner nodded approvingly. "Correct, Mr. Jackson," he then continued his lecture,  
"Zeus fed his father a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children who are immortal gods and have been living and growing up completely undigested in his stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to many pieces with his very own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus. On that note, it's almost time for lunch and you may wander for a few minutes but then go outside for lunch."

Then he went away and we wandered off on our own.

I FINALLY managed to find the Japanese section which was of course filled with cool swords, paintings and statues in AWESOME poses.

Then I noticed a particular painting. It had three people who looked exactly alike except their ages were different.

The twelve year old boy had star like spiky golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, tan skin, an orange jumpsuit, dark blue sandals and a headband with a metal plate around his forehead.

The sixteen year old boy instead still had spiky golden blonde hair but not less star like and more numerous, black ninja sandals, same blue eyes, darker tan, thinner whisker marks, but now wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and cloth of the headband was now black but everything else was the same.

The one in his twenties were drastically changed but still the same. Even spikier hair and a bit longer, thicker whisker marks, even tanner skin then the sixteen year old, but the same blue eyes and grin. He now had a black jacket, beige pants, black ninja sandals, and a dark orange cloak with black flames on it. But he had fox ears on his head and ten golden yellow tails that emerged from his tailbone.

'You look so cool in these paintings, Naruto!' I exclaimed in my mind and said ninja demon basked in my praise.

"So there you are Percy," a voice came from behind me and I saw Brunner, "I never thought you would like Japanese history."

I rubbed the back of my neck, playing the 'embarassed guy who was interested in something he doesn't really know about'. "Heheh…I just really like Japanese stuff and when I saw the painting I couldn't help but stare."

He nodded thoughtfully, as if he was trying to figure me out. "Ah…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…do you know about him…?"

I nodded excitedly. "Hell yeah, he's the most awesome ninja ever to exist with the most horrible background. Shunned by his ninja village just because he had the nine tailed fox sealed inside him by his father, and he didn't find out that he had the demon inside him until he was twelve. Then he became a ninja that kicked butt. His best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, betrayed his village for power. Years later Naruto became a SSS class ninja by defeating the all ninjas who killed his godfather and sensei. He controlled the nine tailed fox's power and saved Japan from a mad man named Obito Uchiha who was his second sensei's best friend. Then when he was twenty he absorbed the nine tailed fox completely and became the ten tailed fox and became Hokage and he disappeared many years later."

He studied me a little and that freaked me out since I was trained to detected deception and things like that and then he nodded in acceptance. "Okay, but it's time for lunch now, let's go outside."

I nodded and followed him outside.

Our class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we can watch the endless traffic along Fifth Avenue.

I looked up and saw a huge storm brewing, with the clouds so black you would have thought it wasn't real. I thought it was global warming or something but it was really suspicious, as Naruto told me 'look underneath the underneath'.

Nobody seemed to notice. Some guys were throwing crackers at some pigeons. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from some random person's bag and Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing…again.

"_Even the civilians at my former village weren't that dense," _Naruto said, annoyed, _"Seriously she doesn't see that b**** trying to steal something RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!"_

My ears rang a bit from the force of the mental shout. 'Yeah I know but please don't shout so loud in my mind!'

"So where you've been?" Grover asked.

I shrugged. "The Japanese section," I answered, "They had some pretty wicked paintings of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Grover didn't say anything since he knew about my obsession…cough cough…I mean interest in Japanese stuff but he knew NOTHING about them. I thought he was about to ask who he was but then he asked, "Can I have your apple?"

I just nodded and gave him my apple. Then I ate my ramen with gusto (what can I say? Naruto rubbed his obsession with ramen off me. And I quote from Naruto himself, "it's the food of the gods!").

After a few minutes I finished it and I stared at the long line of cabs going down the road and I thought about my mom. I haven't seen her since Christmas… I felt homesick.

I was about to tell Grover about the cool Japanese swords and paintings I saw but then Nancy Bobofit appeared with her butt ugly friends and dropped her half eaten lunch on Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked and yellowed teeth with pieces of Cheetos stuck between them.

That was when I lost it. I put my hands behind my back and did hand signs for one of my simplest jutsu. "**Water Style: Water Grab Jutsu**," I whispered and a giant hand came from the nearest water source and pulled that b**** into it and Nancy was now sitting on her butt in the fountain.

"Percy pushed me!" she screamed like a banshee.

People started panicking and shouting.

"-did you see that-"

"-the water from the fountain-"

"- it grabbed her-"

I was inwardly smirking but outwardly I had a confused expression on my face. I could hear Naruto laughing so hard that if he wasn't a ninja demon or he wasn't a spirit inside me his lungs would burst.

I pretended I didn't know what they were talking about. Then I had a gut feeling that I was in trouble again.

After Mrs. Dodds checked on Nancy and promised to buy her new clothes at the museum shop and blah blah blah, she turned to me with the evil eye and a scowl on her face. "Now honey-"

I sighed. "I know; a month erasing workbooks."

But then I suddenly knew it wasn't the right thing to say…

"Come with me," she said.

Grover jumped up suddenly. "Wait! It was me! I was the one who pushed her!"

I stared at him, stunned at he was trying to cover for me and take the blame. I knew Mrs. Dodds scared him to death.

…but his bravery only lasted until she gave him the most deadly glare I've seen.

"I don't think so, Underwood."

"B-b-but-"

"I said _no_, Mr. Underwood."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay. Thanks for trying anyway," I said, trying to reassure him.

Nancy Bobofit smirked and I gave her a glare with a bit of KI, killing intent, and she whimpered fearfully.

The next thing I knew, I was in the Greek and Roman section and she was in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods and she was growling.

Even if I was a ninja (well…ninja in training) I felt really nervous. It was really weird being alone with a teacher, let alone Mrs. Dodds. And my trained eyes saw something, the way she looked at the frieze it was like she wanted to incinerate it.

"Where is it!?" she said, her voice suddenly getting uglier by the second, "Where is the lightning bolt!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

Then she transformed into a hideous monster. Her eyes glowed like fire, her fingers turned into ugly talons, her jacket melted and transformed into the most hideous leathery wings I've ever seen. She was now an ugly shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and mouth full of yellowed fangs.

"_She's not a human! She's a demon!"_ Naruto frantically shouted at me as she lunged at us…I mean me.

I unsealed my katana sliced her with practiced katas but her limbs kept growing back. I knew this wasn't going to work so I resealed my katana and did a water jutsu to slow her down so I can think.

''S***, she can't be a demon! Demons can't do this unless they're really powerful! What is she!?' I thought as I grit my teeth, trying to think of a plan.

Then the strangest thing happened.

Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen.

"What ho, Percy!" he yelled and threw the pen into the air and I caught it.

She lunged at me again and I dodged quickly and felt the rushing air as her talons missed me. Then I looked at the pen in my hand, but it wasn't a pen anymore, it was Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun through the air and lunged towards me with a murderous look.

"Die, honey!" she snarled at me.

With my training of swords and battle overriding my training of deception I swung the sword skillfully at her and she exploded into yellow powder, leaving nothing but the disgusting smell of sulfur and the chill of evil in the air (believe me, I know how it feels because of Naruto's genjutsu training).

Then I looked around and I was alone. I looked at the sword and found it was now a ballpoint pen in my hand.

'Had I imagined the whole thing?' I thought.

"_Nope,"_ I jumped a little since the ninja demon has been quiet for a bit, _"I may see through your eyes but I know if you imagine something or see an illusion and what you saw was neither of them."_

I was still confused but I accepted the answer since Naruto wouldn't lie to me. He never lies to me.

When I went back outside and it started to rain. I saw Grover sitting by the fountain with a museum map over his head to protect him from the rain. Nancy noticed me and approached me and said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Our _teacher_, stupid. Duh!"

I would've done another jutsu to get her even wetter but I just blinked and stared at her, confused. We didn't have a teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked her what the hell was she talking about but she just rolled her eyes and went back to her stupid friends.

Then I asked Grover where the hell Mrs. Dodds was but he just stuttered out after a few seconds, "W-who?"

But I knew he was lying, even without my extreme training in deception and detecting it I would've seen through his lie even if I wasn't a ninja in training.

His ears turned pink, he would sweat, he would stutter and he would look away nervously. He displayed all of them so I was definitely sure he was lying.

"Not funny, man," I told him, "This is serious!"

The sound of thunder rang in my ears as gave him a disbelieving look.

I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella while reading his book, like he never moved. I approached him and he saw me.

"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."

I handed him his pen then I decided to ask my question. "Sir, where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"You know, the other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds, our pre-algebra teacher?"

He frowned and sat forward, looking concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

But I saw through his ruse. His eyes showed a hint of deception and his posture was practically screaming liar to my ninja senses and training.

I just dropped the subject and a few hours later we went back to school, but I was still suspicious.

Why are Grover and Mr. Brunner lying to me…?

**PLG: *jumps around* YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER TWO DAYS!**

**Gaia: *sweatdrops and turns to the PJO cast and Naruto* WHO GAVE HER MORE THAN ONE BOTTLE OF SMART C AND LOTS OF CHOCOLATE!?**

**PJO cast and Naruto: *whistling innocently***

**Gaia: *glares at them* When I find out you will regret this!**

**PLG: THANK YOU FOR READING AND I PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! FLAMES WILL BE PRINTED OUT AND GIVEN TO MY PET DOG TO RIP APART!**


	2. Life Gets Weirder & That's Saying A LOT!

**PLG: Welcome back to The Ninja Demigod of the Ocean: The Lightning Thief!**

**Gaia: I'm just glad you went back to your normal self. Who gave you all those chocolates and Smart C anyway?**

**PLG: Well, Percy gave me a basket of chocolates, Naruto gave me some Smart C, Annabeth gave me a few chocolates, Grover gave me Smart C, and the rest of the cast gave me chocolates!**

**Gaia: *goes out to find PJO cast and Naruto to beat them up***

**PLG: *sweatdrops and gets Smart C* I'll go check the stats… * starts to drink and looks at stats, eyes bugs out and does spit take* 13 REVIEWS, 25 FAVORITES, 37 FOLLOWS AND 1 COMMUNITY!? EVEN MY BLACK FOX WASN'T THAT POPULAR AT FIRST! *turns to the 13 reviewers* THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I DEEPLY APRECIATE IT FROM THE BOTOM OF MY HEART! *turns back to audience* …oh, and btw I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Naruto. ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Ninja Demigod of the Ocean: The Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 2: Life Gets Even Weirder…and That's Saying A LOT!**

I was used to weird experiences, hell, even Naruto gets me into trouble by partially controlling my movements (and sometimes takes over when I sleep) but this was ridiculous! It was like a twenty-four/seven genjutsu that can't be dispelled! And this isn't a genjutsu (according to Naruto)! For the rest of the school year, the entire school seemed to be convinced that Mrs. Kerr, a perky blonde woman who I've never seen in my ENTIRE life until I got unto the bus at the end of the field trip, had been our algebra teacher since Christmas!

Sometimes I would spring on the subject of Mrs. Dodds on somebody, just to see if it was actually a trick and they would slip up, and they would look at me like I was crazy and had false memories implanted in me (it is possible that somebody can do that but they have to be a Yamanaka according to Naruto) but with no deception in their eyes.

I almost believed them. Almost.

Grover and Brunner were still lying to me, I can see it in their eyes…that and Grover was a terrible liar.

The weird freak weather continued, making us…I mean me and Naruto even more suspicious in what the hell was going on in the world.

I started to hate the school so much that I deliberately failed everything, right down to the Fs, and also got more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her hideous friends and I was sent out into the hallway in almost every single class.

I finally got what I wanted when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the umpteenth time why I can't I even study just for once for spelling tests and I snapped at him. I told him that he was an old baka yaroo of a teacher…apparently he knew some Japanese cuss words so…yeah…baka yaroo means stupid bastard…

The headmaster sent my mom a letter the week after that, making my plan a success, I wasn't going to Yancy Academy next year.

I was really homesick. Naruto tried to comfort me but there wasn't any place like home. I really wanted to be with my mom again in our little apartment. I didn't care what it takes, even if I had to go to a public school AND put up with my obnoxious teme of a stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

But…there were things I'd miss at that school despite of my hatred. The view of the woods out of my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees (hey, when your brother figure is a nature loving ninja it rubs off on you…especially if his spirit is inside you). I'd miss Grover, of course, who was a great friend, even if he was really weird, I felt proud to call him a precious person (even if he did lie to me). I'm really worried how he can survive the next year of school without me…

I'd also miss our Latin class and Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith in me that I can do as well as the other kids in my class despite my dyslexia and ADHD…despite also Mr. Brunner lying to me.

As exam week got closer, Latin test was the only one I studied for with the help of shadow clones (how I got so much chakra was because I had a ninja demon with ten tails inside me).

A few of my clones were studying the 'Cambringe Guide to Greek Mythology'…in the Japanese language. I swear, it's easier for me to read in Japanese then in English for some reason, but I think it's because Naruto's spirit.

I wanted to go even beyond Brunner's expectations when I got the idea of getting another project or assignment for extra credit so I went out the door and headed to the faculty offices.

Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was obviously open, the light from his window shining through the darkness of the hallways.

I was a few steps away from the handle when I heard voices from inside…they were Grover's and Mr. Brunner's. I heard Grover say "…worried about Percy, sir."

I froze and went closer to the door stealthily with my ninja training. It wasn't hard since a part of my stealth training regimen was to eavesdrop on people without anyone noticing.

"…alone this summer," Grover said, "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now we know for sure, and _they_ know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner was saying, "We need the boy to mature."

I got a…what did Naruto-nii call it again…? Oh yeah, a tick mark at that comment. I may have inherited Naruto's tendencies to be stubborn and hyperactive sometimes but I am mature! I mean, I AM TRAINING TO BE A NINJA BY A NINJA DEMON BY THE RAMEN GODS' SAKES!

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"

This is getting interesting. What deadline are they talking about?

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

I was getting nervous. I don't like to be ignorant about things, I think I got that attribute from being ADHD, being trained to be a ninja and having the greatest ninja demon of all time inside me.

"Sir, but he saw _her_…"

I knew it! I knew there was something going on over here! But I wonder how all my schoolmates don't remember Mrs. Dodds…

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

I'll get convinced of that when hell freezes over! What is 'The Mist'? Is it a kind of genjutsu? If it was then why didn't they cast it on me too?

"Sir, I…I can't fail in my duties again," Grover said, his voice full of emotion, "You know what that would mean…"

I raised an eyebrow. What kind of duties can Grover have for him to be this upset in failing?

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner reassured him kindly, "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry on keeping Percy alive next fall-"

THUD! I accidentally tripped myself at the sudden information from my clones dispelling and fell on the floor.

I quickly stood back up and casted a quick genjutsu over myself and leaned against the wall beside the office door just in time before Mr. Brunner opened the door and he looked around with something in his hand…WAIT! WAS THAT AN ARCHER'S BOW!?

A few a minute of looking around he lowered his bow. "Nothing," he murmured, "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover aid, "but I could have sworn…"

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him, "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

And the lights went out of Mr. Brunner's office.

I went back quietly to the dorm…while walking upside down on the ceiling with my chakra.

All my clones were dispersed a while ago and Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he never left.

"Hey," he said, a bit tiredly, "You going to be ready for the test?"

I kept up my mask and nodded. "Yeah, I just went to the library to research a bit more on our Latin exam," I lied.

He accepted the answer and went back to studying.

I just wanted to lie down and deal with this tomorrow so I did.

My final thoughts before going to bed was this: Why are Grover and Mr. Brunner lying to me and talking behind my back? What kind of danger am I in?

The next day, after the Latin exam that took TWO FREAKING HOURS, with my eyes still swimming with Greek and Roman letters which I studied long and hard for, Mr. Brunner called me back inside for some reason.

"Percy," he said kindly, "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's…it's for the best."

I mumbled, keeping my mask up. "Okay, sir."

"I mean…this wasn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

I smiled sadly at him. "It's okay. You wanted the best for me and I tried to do my best. Teachers always want the best for their students, right?"

He nodded and gave me a look that said 'thanks for understanding'.

On the last day, I shoved my suitcase with paper, written with all kinds of storage seals.

The other guys were joking around and talking about their vacation plans. To be honest I didn't care, I don't care who they are, don't care who their parents are, all I wanted is to get home and train more in the ninja arts…and eat blue and orange cookies and ramen made by my mom.

But there was one enemy I would face, one goal I have to do sometime but I dread, one mission I think I can't bare…I have to say goodbye to Grover…but that mission was ruined when apparently he booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the big city.

But what was REALLY suspicious was Grover kept glancing nervously everywhere, watching other passengers. He wouldn't be teased here. So…is there possible danger here…?

I couldn't wait anymore.

"Looking for the Kindly Ones?"

He flinched and looked at me nervously. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Percy."

"Oh," I said as blank faced and calmly as I could, "I just overheard you in the hallway in Mr. Brunner's office. You know, the night before the exam?"

Grover's eye twitched and I saw a flash of nervousness in his eyes. "How much did you here?"

I smirked inwardly, thanking Naruto for teaching me interrogation tactics. "Oh…not that much," I looked at him straight in the eye, "What's the summer solstice deadline?"

He winced. I knew I was getting to him and he was about to come up with an excuse. "Look, Percy…I was worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers…"

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…"

"Cut the crap, Grover," I interrupted harshly, "You're a REALLY bad liar; you know that?"

He grabbed a business card from his shirt pocket. "Just take this okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which made me scream "WHY COULDN'T THIS CRAP BE IN JAPANESE SO I CAN AT LEAST READ IT WITHOUT HURTING MY EYES!?" mentally (which made Naruto hit me mentally but it REALLY hurts), I took me a few minutes before I could make something out like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

I raised an eyebrow. "What's Half-"

"Don't say it!" he yelped, "That's my um…summer address."

I knew he was lying again, but I decided to play along since I accidentally let my mask slip. "Fine," I said glumly, "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or…or if you need me?"

I stared at him confused. "Why would I need you?"

"Uh…I sorta need…to protect you…?"

I stared at him, long and hard, with one obvious message: how the f*ck was I supposed to believe that?!

All year long, I'd gotten into many fights, just to keep the bullies away from him; I'd lost sleep (making Naruto angry since he knows I should get sleep AND when I'm sleeping that's the only time he can get to wander around, in control of my body) worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. But here he is, acting like he was the one that protected _me_.

Ha, that's a laugh. I mean, _I'm_ the one who's the freaking ninja in training with a ninja demon inside me!

I wanted to do many at that moment, among those things were to laugh, scream, stare at him blankly, use a Yamanaka technique to find out what the f*ck is wrong with his head and fix it, and etc.

But I did what Naruto taught me to do, to have a stoic face on and ask the question on my mind as calmly as I could. "Grover, what exactly are you protecting me from?"

Then the bus suddenly broke down. It smelled like rotten eggs (thankfully, I used a seal-less technique that makes my nose temporarily unable to smell) and the driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over the side of the highway.

After a few minutes we had to get off and Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.

Then I saw a fruit stand…with three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree…? AND HOLY F***ING BIJUUS AND THE JUUBI! AM I DREAMING OR ARE THEY KNITTING A GIANT PAIR OF SOCKS THAT MIGHT FIT KURAMA'S PAW!?

Seriously, they were HUMONGOUS! The lady on the right knitted on the right knitted one of them, the lady on the left knitted the other and the lady in the middle held an HUGE basket of electric blue yarn. They looked really ancient, like Uzumakis who lost their power to retain his youthful appearance but didn't lose their SUPER long lifespan.

But that was not the problem…no, of course not.

The problem was THEY WERE STARING CREEPILY RIGHT AT ME!

I turned to Gover to talk to him about this but he looked pale and his nose was twitching.

"Grover," I said, "Hey man-"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Creepy, huh? You think those socks would fit the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Not funny Percy, not funny at all."

The old lady in the middle took out A GIANT PAIR OF SCISSORS MADE OF GOLD AND SILVER! WTF!?

I heard Grover catch his breath behind me.

"We're getting on the bus now."

I looked at him like he was an escapee from an insane missing ninja mental hospital. "Are you crazy!? I'm not getting in that deathtrap of heat! It's a thousand degrees in there!"

"Come on!" he climbed inside but I just stayed behind. I really didn't understand why he was so worried.

From where the ancient ladies were still staring at me creepily, alerting my ninja senses. The middle one cut the yarn and it was so loud I would've heard it over loud traffic without my enhanced hearing. Her two fellow old ladies balled up the socks and left, leaving me have a strange foreboding sense wash over me.

Then I heard a clang of metal and the roar of an engine and the passengers cheering.

"Darn right!" the driver yelled and slapped the bus with his hat, "everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started to feel like I caught a fever. But that shouldn't be possible; Naruto's chakra keeps me healthy and prevents me from getting sick, so why was I feeling sick?

I looked to Grover and he didn't look any better. He was sweating and shivering like crazy.

"Grover…?"

"…Yeah?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

He gulped and wiped some sweat from his forehead using the sleeve of his shirt. "Percy, what did you see back there?"

"You mean the three old ladies that looked like Uzumakis who lived a really long time but lost their power to retain their youthful appearance…? They're not like…Mrs. Dodds…are they?"

If I wasn't trained as a ninja, then his expression would be hard to read, but I read his expression like an open book. It said that it was much, much, worse. "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out a HUMONGOUS pair of scissors made of GOLD AND SILVER and cut the yarn," then I asked him absently, "How much do you think were those scissors, anyways…I mean, seriously, they were made of GOLD AND SILVER!"

Instead of answering me, he just made a strange gesture with his fingers. "You saw her snip the cord…"

"Yeah. So what?" but even though I said it, I felt it was like a big deal.

"This is not happening," he mumbled frantically, like seeing someone cut yarn was a sign of the end of the world, and he bit his thumb. "Please don't let it be like the last time."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "What last time?"

He ignored me again and began rambling some nonsense. "Always sixth grade…they never get past sixth…why don't they ever get past the sixth…?"

"Grover," I tried to get his attention as calmly as I could, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

That was a strange request. But I promised he could.

"Is this like some crazy superstition or something?"

All I received was silence.

"…that snipping of the yarn…" I said softly, still trying to get answers out of him, "…does that mean someone's gonna die?"

He just looked at me grimly. Like he was thinking about what kind of flowers he should get for my funeral.

**PLG: Okay, finally done!**

**Gaia: Yeah. And you still have to do your A Fox of Two Worlds story, try to continue The Guardian Angel of Konoha while hiding from the internet mob, and trying to destroy the writer's block for the story Konoha's Black Fox.**

**PLG: *currently using a pickaxe to destroy said writer's block* Huh? What you say? Oh well. *flings pickaxe carelessly out the window, crashing sounds, and hears a guy screaming "MY CAR!"* …why do every time I fling somethin' out the window, it always hit's my dad's car?! *turns back to readers* Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, favorite, and follow and flames will be printed out and be thrown in a black hole. Bye, peoplz!**


End file.
